moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Crucifix
A crucifix, commonly referred to simply as a cross, is a long wooden pole planted vertically into the ground with a crossbeam affixed horizontally 1/4 of the length down from the tip of the pole to form the shape of a cross. In ancient times, a crucifix was used as a means of punishment against criminals who were secured to the pole with either ropes or nails. The act of punishing or torturing a person by binding them to a cross is called crucifixion. According to the New Testament in the Judeo-Christian Bible, the Romans crucified Jesus Christ to the cross whereupon he died and rose from the dead three days later. Since then, the image of the cross has come to symbolize the Christian faith and to serve as a holy relic against all that is evil. Representations of the cross can be found in most Christian establishments such as churches and schools. Crosses function as wards against evil and creatures such as vampires and witches are repelled by the image of the cross and will flee in terror from its presence. A cross can sometimes be used to exorcise a possessing entity from an innocent person. If a cross makes physical contact with a witch, demon or vampire, it will often burn the flesh, forever marking them with the sign of the crucifix. In some cases however, this power to repel evil is dependent upon the faith and conviction of the wielder. In film * Annabelle: Creation: Samuel Mullins holds up a crucifix to ward off a demon, but the demon breaks his fingers backwards, forcing him to release it. * Count Yorga, Vampire: Mike Thompson and James Hayes armed themselves with makeshift crosses in preparation of raiding the mansion of home of Count Yorga to rescue their friends. Hayes was the first to confront Yorga at this time and used the cross to keep the irritated vampire at bay. Yorga was forced to summon his vampire brides as back-up. Later, Michael used a cross to repel the newly-turned vampires, Donna and Erica Landers. * Django: Django was a gunslinger and a drifter who journeyed to Mexico seeking revenge against the one responsible for murdering his wife. He eventually crossed swords with a Mexican Army officer named Major Jackson. During their final firefight, Django, bit the trigger-guard off of his revolver and pressed it against a crucifix, repeatedly dropping the hammer until Jackson and his five lieutenants were all killed. * Exorcism of Molly Hartley, The * Fast & Furious 6: Dominic Toretto is seen wearing a cross necklace in the beginning of the film when he visits Brian O'Connor at the hospital where Dom's sister, Mia, is giving birth to her son. This same cross is seen in the after-credit scene when Ian Shaw throws it on Han's injured body before blowing up his car. * Satanic Rites of Dracula, The: Occultist Lorrimer Van Helsing took a small silver cross and melted the metal down, from which he then forged a bullet from it. He used the bullet in an effort to kill Count Dracula, but the tactic failed. Appearances * From Dusk Till Dawn Category:Items Category:Common items Category:Count Dracula (1970)/Miscellaneous Category:Django (1966)/Miscellaneous Category:Drácula (1931)/Miscellaneous Category:Dracula (1958)/Miscellaneous Category:Dracula (1992)/Miscellaneous Category:Dracula A.D. 1972 (1972)/Miscellaneous Category:Dracula's Daughter (1936)/Miscellaneous Category:Edward Scissorhands (1990)/Miscellaneous Category:Fast & Furious 6 (2013)/Miscellaneous Category:Le Manoir du diable (1896)/Miscellaneous Category:Satanic Rites of Dracula, The (1973)/Miscellaneous